Muerte
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: La muerte es tan común en su vida, que Akame no siente mucho sobre ella.


**Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill! Pertence a ****Takahiro y** **Tetsuya Tashiro. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: pre-series.**

* * *

**MUERTE**

_Capítulo Único_

Akame toma su espada Murasame y sale a completar su próximo trabajo, que seguro finalizará con éxito. Va en silencio casi todo el camino, sin hablar mucho con Sheele. Ninguna de las dos es precisamente habladora, ambas son bastante tranquilas y por eso mismo es que el silencio no parece una molestia para ninguna de las dos. Hacen un par de comentarios sobre el trabajo y siguen andando por la ciudad. El encargo en esta ocasión es matar a una banda de secuestradores. Un grupo de jovencitos no mayores que ella misma, hijos de funcionarios importantes del imperio, que gustan de privar de la libertad a niños pequeños, torturarlos, cobrar rescate y finalmente descuartizarlos. Nunca han entregado a uno vivo después de obtener el dinero.

Es terrible, piensa Akame, porque sabe que es terrible, pero su pensamiento no va mucho más allá.

Sabe que lo que hacen es aberrante, pero no siente especial emoción por ello. No porque lo haya visto ya muchas veces antes, sino porque no conoce a las víctimas todo parece un poco lejano e ilusorio para ella. Ella lleva matando desde que era una niñita, intentando sobrevivir de esa manera, y ahora sus emociones se han desconectado y enfriado. Sabe diferenciar el bien del mal, de alguna manera; así que sabe que lo que aquellos chicos hacen está mal, que gente como ellos no es necesaria en el nuevo país que piensan crear porque las tardes tranquilas que ella anhela a futuro no podrían darse debido a sus intenciones; así como sabe todo eso, Akame también sabe que su justicia arcaica (ojo por ojo, diente por diente) también es incorrecta. Matar es matar, no importa la causa. No es una asesina justiciera como algunas personas suelen pensar de ella y Night Raid, sino que simplemente es una asesina. Una mercenaria que no duda en cumplir órdenes, justo como antaño, aunque ahora la razón es esencialmente diferente: antes mataba para el imperio, ahora mata para el pueblo, para el Ejército Revolucionario.

Sheele y Akame llegan al lugar acordado, una vieja casa en las orillas de la capital, lo suficientemente grande para ser una guarida de Night Raid. Se infiltran dentro de la residencia, que apesta a sangre y podredumbre; algunas maderas crujen, pero en seguida ellas se vuelven tan silenciosas como un gato, sabiendo qué lugares pisar. Llegan hasta la sala de torturas y encuentran a un grupo de nueve adolescentes, siete chicos y dos chicas, destrozando un cadáver. Akame tiene ganas de suspirar, pero no lo hace. Desde que tiene memoria, nunca han llegado a tiempo para salvar a alguien. A ese niño o a nadie más. Pero sus trabajos son de resultados a futuro, nunca ha pensado en ellos como semillas para el presente.

Corre hacia ellos y mata a los asustados adolescentes de una estocada rápida, sin disfrutar de la sangre que salpica su ropa y su rostro o de la viscosa sensación de cortar partes blandas de un cuerpo vivo. Ella no disfruta nada de eso. Ella simplemente mata. ¿Qué hay para disfrutar de todos modos? Escucha los gritos de las chicas y los chicos retumbar en sus oídos. De modo que no temen a matar, pero sí temen a la muerte.

Qué patéticos.

El trabajo termina con una rapidez asombrosa. Las víctimas de esta ocasión no han puesto mucha resistencia. Eran asesinos inexpertos, con más ganas que habilidad. Akame mira a Sheele que está cubierta por una espesa capa de sangre.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta, dejando traslucir preocupación en su voz.

—Estoy bien —responde Sheele, mirándose el cuerpo cubierto de carmesí—. La sangre no es mía.

Akame esboza una sonrisa auténtica, de alivio y regocijo; porque, aunque no sienta mucho por aquellos niños muertos, sí siente mucho por Sheele, su compañera, a quien sí conoce y aprecia.

* * *

**No leo Akame Ga Kill! Zero por ideologías personales (nada contra la serie particularmente hablando), así que si este drabble choca con su trama sepan perdonar.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
